Single at Christmas
by Snail-san
Summary: No teenage girl wants to be single at Christmas - including Rin. She has one week to win her bestfriend over and date him. The problem is, it's only one week and she has a habit for getting caught up in the festivities... Rin x Len with mistletoe above!
1. Phone calls

**A story to add some more cheer to your Christmas this year! :)**

**Rin and Len are the pairing, so if you aren't fond of them together then this probably isn't the story for you. =^^=**

* * *

><p>"You have one new message. Message one:<p>

"Hey Rin, I'm really unsure about what to buy you for a Christmas present this year, you're really difficult to buy for! I was wondering if you could give me a hint? I'm seriously begging you right now. Please tell me what you want! Love you lots, tangerine! Lenny."

Rin sighed as she finished the voice mail. Her friend - best friend - didn't know what she wanted for Christmas.

Was she really that hard to buy for?

What Rin really wanted was a completely different matter. Being a sixteen year old girl, she knew that anyone could mock her status of being single. Especially since it was Christmas. Being single at Christmas was hard to survive for any teenage girl. She had an idea in her mind of what she wanted, Rin did. She wanted a boyfriend. A boyfriend that would treat her like she was a princess that needed attention. Sure, Rin had high expectations, but that didn't stop her from dreaming.

A prince would pull up in a carriage for her, someday. Maybe.

No, no. Rin was not interested in that at all. Everyday, as she watched the clouds in the winter sky fly by she knew that her prince was right in front of her.

Unfortunately, her prince didn't seem to have the same idea in his mind.

"You can buy me whatever, Len. You know that I don't care." Rin had dialled her best friend's number and was talking to him on the phone. She sounded blunt and unmistakably bored. "In fact, you don't have to buy me anything at all."

"Aw, but Rin!" Len replied. Rin could imagine the pout Len was pulling and the shake of his head. "I have to give you something as a gift! I mean, we're best friends and all!"

"No you don't. I don't want anything, honestly!"

Len snorted. "Haha, I doubt it tangy-rinny!"

Rin knew what she wanted for christmas. She wanted more than just a bestfriend. She wanted two for the price of one. A bestfriend and a boyfriend.

The only compatible person was just oblivious.

"So c'mon Rinny, tell me what you want."

"I want..." she was close to admitting her feelings. "An orange alarm clock."

"Good idea! That might stop you getting up late every morning!"

They both laughed. It was true, Rin was not a morning person at all. She wasn't a night person either. She was just a sleep person, if that's possible.

"So, an orange alarm clock it is?" Len questioned.

"Yeah." Rin replied although she knew that she wanted something much more than that.

The phone call soon ended and Rin was back to sitting on her bed, wondering what to do next. She didn't want to dwell on the fact that she was a single teenager that was probably going to be single on Christmas too. That horrible thought was too much to handle.

She only had a week to change that.

"I can't be single at Christmas." she said to herself. "I'll have to find a way to make him fall head over heels for me!"

Rin was a stubborn girl. She was going to get her way no matter what.

As if by magic, operation D.L.B.C. - Dating Len By Christmas - was ready for action.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes;<strong>

**This is a festive idea that came to me. Many people can be put down by the fact that they are single at Christmas and this frame of mind inspired me. =^^= Hopefully Rin won't be single at Christmas by the end of the week she has!**

**Sorry for any mistakes in this and I would appreciate if you pointed them out. Writing isn't what I usually do since I don't consider myself good at it and therefore my spelling and grammar isn't the best. :)**

**Cheers for reading, tangerines! :D**


	2. Snow

**Merry - early - Christmas! It's not long to go now. :D**

****Thanks to Konada Myoko, The Queen of Double Standards, Hyrule Master, SIR ANONYMOUS, asianchibi99, wisarute7, MusicInJenn and LightSpeed Athelete24 for nice reviews and I hope this chapter keeps your interest going. :)****

****Also thank you to anyone that has favorited/subscribed to this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter and the upcoming ones too. =^^=****

* * *

><p>It was almost lunchtime for Rin on a cold Saturday morning, six days before Christmas. Being the organized person she was, Rin knew that to complete her plan successfully, she needed to find information first.<p>

Len had always been her bestfriend. They had met in junior school and had gotten along great ever since. Although they were bestfriends, that didn't mean she knew every single thing about him, much to her dismay. Therefore, she needed to know the answers to all of the nagging questions she had about Len in the back for her mind. She needed to know everything she could about Len, so that she had even more reasons to talk to him.

In short, Rin needed to become a little more obsessed with her target.

To start off her search, Rin decided to find out all the latest gossip about Len. He was quite the popular boy (although he liked to think of himself as being "known within a small group of people") and many of the girls found me 'datable'. His bestfriend didn't have any knowledge about if he was dating someone or if he fancied a girl, so she needed to find out.

Taking up all of the space on her small bed, Rin laid down onto her stomach. In front of her were her mobile phone, her laptop, a pen and some paper.

She was ready.

"Hey, Neru?"

Rin had dialled a well known number into her phone - Neru Akita's. Neru was the town's gossip girl who knew everything about everything. She was often noted for giving away gossip for free, too. All you had to do was call her.

"Well, well. Good morning, Rin Kagamine." Neru replied somewhat mockingly. She was a sly character and not someone to be messed with, but still slightly likable. "Fancy getting a call from you."

"Yes," Rin gulped. "Fancy that."

"It's interesting too, Rin Kagamine." Neru said. "Considering it's almost Christmas."

Neru was a gorgeous girl with blonde hair that she tied into a ponytail at one side and amber eyes that looked like honey. She was also a great lier and could melt practically anyone with just a flutter of her eyelashes and a few words in a sickly sweet voice.

The blonde continued. "You're single, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Do you want me to play matchmaker then?" Neru questioned. Rin could sense the smirk in the girl's tone. "Is that why you are calling me?"

As well as being a great source of social information, Neru was also quite the matchmaker. Being able to spread stories about people that nobody would doubt did have its good points, after all. Akita could make or break any relationship with just a few words so it was easy for her to help people with relationships.

"No." Rin replied after a few moments of thinking. Her voice almost faltered. "It's not."

"Fancy that. Then what is it that you're calling me for?"

Rin thought again. "Uh... just a friendly chat?"

"Save it." The amber eyed girl sounded weary. "Just tell me what you want, Kagamine."

"Information about Len."

There was a short silence. Neru laughed. Rin gulped.

"That I can do easily, sweetie."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rin was once again sitting on her bed. This time, she was eating crisps dipped in chocolate. It was a weird combination, but strangely she liked it.<p>

She was muttering to herself.

"Brown..."

"... or maybe blue..."

"Cats..."

"No, dogs..."

"Mario and Peach as a couple..?"

This research was a little too much for her. She found it very hard to retain all of the information she ad gathered, but she was going to do it if it meant that Len would be by her side.

Rin's brain hurt.

She had a raging headache and her eyes were practically dropping automatically. It wasn't even late yet, she was just trying too hard. Although she had spent some time outside resting her brain, it didn't make a difference. She would still be tired as she was.

"Time for another break." Rin said to herself.

She picked up the phone and went through the messages on it.

"Messages. One old message."

Rin thought for a moment.

"Message deleted. End of messages."

It was pointless having an old message on the phone, afterall. She could be filling that spot with plenty of other messages from Len instead. (Maybe one where he asks her out over the phone... but that wouldn't be romantic at all!)

After deleting the message she decided to call Len and test out the information she had learned about him.

"Hello?" Len asked on the other end of the line. He sounded sleepy to Rin and she was a little concerned.

"Lenny!"

There was a short pause. "Oh, hey tangerine."

Rin laughed a little. Even if he was tired, he would never forget his nickname for her. She thought it was cute, almost like a name that a boy gave to his girlfriend.

'I wish...'

"What do you need?" He was getting slightly more lively with every word, turning into the happy Len that Rin was used to. Of course, she was happy with Len herself whatever mood he was in. It was just that a happy person was what she was familier with.

"Well..." A playful tone of voice kicked in for Rin without her notice. She wanted to make this call believable at the back of her mind. She wanted him to give her details even if she didn't really need them for what she was asking for. "... I haven't bought you a present yet and I wondered what sort of thing you wanted, you see."

"Ah." Len sighed but he sounded relaxed all the same. "What do you wanna know about me then?"

Rin thought.

"Favourite colour, band, animal, number, pairing, anime, fictional character, household item, food, drink, cake, what you like in a girl, breed of dog and boxers or briefs."

There was a short silence.

"... uh, you're kidding for some of those, right?" Len questioned in confusion.

"Nope, not in the slightest."

"Well okay..."

A smirk tugged on Rin's lips as she waited for his answer.

"Yellow, I like Lady Gaga, the living banana fruit, sixty, Mario and Peach, Maria-holic, your mum... knife, annoying orange or banana, cherry cola, vanilla-banana, she has to have huge knockers, shih tzu and I go commando." Len sounded totally serious at the beginning, but he was definitely joking at the end. At least, that was what Rin hoped.

"I don't understand why you even care. Whatever I'm interested in doesn't affect what you know about me. It doesn't matter what you give me, I'll still love it."

Rin blushed. "Okay..."

"In fact, I'll marry it. I'll marry your present."

"Serious?"

"Deadly serious."

* * *

><p>Most people wished for a white Christmas in the small town that Rin and Len lived in. They wished for everyday of the holiday to be filled with ginger bread houses and snowmen.<p>

It wasn't hard to understand why. Snow was so uplifting, it was beautiful.

Rin hadn't been outside all day and the blonde girl hadn't noticed the perfect snow that was falling just outside her window. So once she looked outside, she was shocked. It rarely snowed where she lived and it was never in time for Christmas!

This made her feel sure that she was in luck this year.

She felt like she could achieve whatever goals she had.

Apart from that, Rin knew that she just had to play outside in the snow. She may have been a teenage girl - almost an adult - but she knew that playing in the snow was a special opportunity and she definitely didn't want to waste it. Therefore she rushed to change into more suitable clothes. Jeans and a thick jumper were put on. She grabbed her winter boots and flung a scarf around her neck.

Before Rin knew it she was ready to have some fun outside.

Rin made sure to lock up her house because her family was not in as she made her way outside.

Her heart was thumping in her chest, she could touch the beautiful snowflakes falling from the sky. Heck, she could even taste them if she wanted to! It was only the second time she had seen snow in her life and it was just as magical as she had remembered. Snowflakes were already getting caught in her hair and fluttery eyelashes. All she could do was stand there and marvel the scene.

"Yo, tangerine... duck."

"Wh-?"

_Slam!_

A cold sensation hit the back of Rin's neck and she screamed at it. It had come from behind. Rin turned around to find out what it was.

_Bash!_

Rin's vision was covered in white for a moment but she wiped it off. She looked and saw her bestfriend, Len, standing in front of her with a number of snowballs in his hands.

Oh, this was war.

"Eek!"

"Wah!"

"Haha!"

"... Ouchie!"

Snowballs were being throw all around in a matter of seconds. Len was grinning as he hit his friend with almost every shot and Rin was seething when she felt herself being pelted with snow. It wasn't uncomfortably really, but she couldn't stand losing to anyone... Len most importantly.

After a while, Rin found herself laying on the white ground, letting herself be covered with snow. She couldn't help laughing as she felt each clump hit her because she really didn't care any more.

"I win." Len said eventually, stopping his fire of snowballs. "You lose epically."

"I know right."

Len laid down beside Rin and laughed. He was enjoying his time with his friend. It wasn't everyday that he got to pelt her with snowballs after all. That day was an exception, of course. Rin was laughing too. Even with being soaking wet she was still having a great time. The weather and the company couldn't be better for her.

"Lets make snow angels!" Rin exclaimed.

"... this isn't a movie."

"Sorry..."

Yes, nothing could bring Rin down. She was going to have a perfect white Christmas with a boyfriend that she could kiss under the mistletoe as much as she wanted to. Everything would be perfect.

She definitely wouldn't be single.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes;<strong>

**So Rin goes from being a stalker to be 'pwned' with snow... anyone understand how that happened? xDD At least she's happy... or as happy as a story character can be anyway...**

**This chapter is 1711 words long! :D I was hoping for it to be longer, but I tried and I felt that it dragged on a little, so I kept it this length. =^^=**

**If there are any grammar or spelling errors could you please point them out for me, I'd love to be correct them. :D**

**I will be posting a chapter every two days, leading up to Christmas. The last chapter will be posted on Christmas day! I hope that you are getting into the spirit of Christmas yourself because that's what matters at the moment, right? ^^**


End file.
